fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
LuigiGuy
LuigiGuy, often mispelled as Luigi Guy, is a green Shy Guy and Luigi Mario's #1 Fan, created and owned by LuigiGuy. His symbol is often marked as his Luigi hat with a Shy Guy mask. Contrary to "popular" belief, LuigiGuy is not LuigiGuy's persona. While not even himself knows this, LuigiGuy has two brothers. One is a red Shy Guy named Stop Guy (nicknamed "MarioGuy" by LuigiGuy), who is a huge fan of Mario and very overconfident in himself. The other is a yellow Shy Guy named Slow Guy (nicknamed "WarioGuy" by LuigiGuy, but not as often), who is a huge fan of Wario and very shy and timid. LuigiGuy's real name is Go Guy, but he doesn't know this and calls himself LuigiGuy after his hero. Personality LuigiGuy is very outgoing and friendly to everyone he meets, except (typically) villains. LuigiGuy firmly believes in good triumphing evil. It's also very easy to tick LuigiGuy off, especially if you're "annoying" or "obnoxious". LuigiGuy loves to make friends with whoever he meets. He also wishes to one day be a hero, like his hero Luigi Mario. It's quite ironic, since Luigi is notable shy while LuigiGuy is outgoing. He's not afraid of ghosts like his idol, but he is afraid of zombies (i.e. Dry Bones). Story His younger days, about his first two or three years, he lived in the Shy Guy Toybox. His parents, Traffic Guy and Signal Gal, helped run the toy train, often signaling it where to stop and where to go. LuigiGuy was the middle of two: Stop Guy and Slow Guy. Being young, LuigiGuy still hadn't grasped onto his name, "Go Guy". One day, LuigiGuy got out of the Shy Guy Toybox. Being to small to get back in, he ended up leaving behind his family. He was nicknamed "Greenie Guy" for a while, since he didn't know his real name. Somehow, he got a boat ride to Rogueport a few years later. He read every volume of "Super Luigi" in the Item Shop without paying, which led to Luigi becoming his idol and his name becoming LuigiGuy. He spent the night behind the Rogueport Inn inside a box, and when it began to pour hard he tried to get into the inn. However, lightning had struck the inn and shut off the power. When LuigiGuy grabbed the doorknob, it sent an electric shock throughout his whole body. The next morning, he managed to restore power to the Rogueport in. Though, no one paid mind to the little Shy Guy, and instead congratulated the Koopa electritian, who had no idea what happened. Another year later, after working in the Item Shop in Petalburg, he got himself a home just outside of Petalburg. There, he ended up rooming with four others: a hyperactive Star Child named Melody who crashed down from the sky, an intelligent orphan Toad named Smar T. that is in dept to the bar in Rogueport, a comic book-loving Yoshi named Roshi who lives a secret life as a super hero named "the Red Avenger", and a female Shy Guy named Cutie Gal whom LuigiGuy is currently dating. LuigiGuy has managed to have his fair share of adventures, such as in "Paper Mario and the Mystic Gem" and "KST Book III: Warrior of Shadows". However, even through all these, he still doesn't recognize himself as a true hero. It's his life long dream to be just like his idol, Luigi Mario, as is any fanboy's dream. Powers & Abilities LuigiGuy's most notable ability is his power over electricity. He often uses this for two forms: "Elecballs" and "Elec Shields". His "elecballs" are not unlike the Mario Bros.' fireballs, but instead are balls of electricity. His "Elec Shield" is simply a shield of electricity, which protects him from distant attacks such as projectiles. His "Final Smash" is a Black Hole, which he hides behind his mask. It's unknown how it go there or if it's there all the time, but it's very powerful and sucks in anyone or anything close by.﻿ He is equipped with everything a regular Shy Guy has. He uses a Slingshot for stunning enemies, and has ever-lasting balloons that help him fly upwards. However, these aren't as powerful as his electric attacks and black hole, so he doesn't use them as much. Relationships 'Friends' Melody the Star Child '''- Melody crash landed in front of LuigiGuy's home one day, with no idea who she is except for her name. LuigiGuy and Melody are as close as two friends can possibly be. They do get on each others' nervous a lot, as do most friends, but they are practically inseperable. Melody's stupidity and childishness has gotten LuigiGuy into trouble on many occasions, but LuigiGuy will always be there to help Melody out, no matter the cost. '''Smar T. - Smar T. saved LuigiGuy and Melody from a Fuzzy attack, and instantly Smar T. fell in love with Melody. Smar T. is very jealous of LuigiGuy and Melody's close relationship, and considers LuigiGuy his eternal rival. Meanwhile, LuigiGuy enjoys Smar T.'s company, saying that he's the only "normal" person in the whole house (before Cutie Gal moved in, anyways). LuigiGuy would do anything to help Smar T., but Smar T. just wants LuigiGuy out of the picture. Roshi '- LuigiGuy doesn't entirely get Roshi, or why Roshi is even living with him. However, Roshi and LuigiGuy both share a common interest in comic books, so they are very good friends. Roshi's "nerdiness" has often gotten LuigiGuy angered, but LuigiGuy still considers Roshi to be a good friend. '''Cutie Gal -' A Shy Guy from Rogueport. She and LuigiGuy are currently dating. Cutie Gal and LuigiGuy met in Rogueport, where LuigiGuy saved Cutie Gal from a bunch of Bandits that robbed her of everything she owned. LuigiGuy then allowed Cutie Gal to stay at his house. Out of everyone that lives in LuigiGuy's house, LuigiGuy believes Cutie Gal to have the most common sense. '''Boom - A Boomerang Bro. with a nack for explosions. It may seem like "Boom" is just short for "Boomerang", but it actually is a nickname he got from his talents with explosives. LuigiGuy met him and Bandit Boo during the events of "Paper Mario and the Mystic Gem", and somehow the two managed to befriend LuigiGuy. LuigiGuy thinks Boom is pretty cool, with his explosives and all, and looks up to him in a way. Bandit Boo - Bandit + Boo = Bandit Boo. He is a thief boo with a nack for trouble. Bandit Boo originally worked for King Boo, and continues to work for him in certain situations. LuigiGuy met him and Boom during the events of "Paper Mario and the Mystic Gem", and somehow the two managed to befriend LuigiGuy. LuigiGuy has a sort of respect for Bandit Boo, as he's looking for his place in life. Neb the Bob-Omb - LuigiGuy doesn't know Neb all that well, just that he's a Bob-Omb. They've met on a few occasions, luckily none of them resulting in Melody blowing herself up. Since Neb actually has a lot more common sense than most of LuigiGuy's friends, LuigiGuy definitely respects Neb. 'Enemies' Mr. LG - Mr. LG is the Mr. L for LuigiGuy. However, Mr. LG was created during the time LuigiGuy got his powers from the lightning, and became his exact opposite. Mr. LG is a "true gentlemen", just like Mr. L, and actually befriends his victims before killing them. LuigiGuy and Mr. LG are mortal enemies, LuigiGuy being good and Mr. LG being evil and all. However, they both also have mutual respect for each other that they won't ever admit. Prince Shroob - Prince Shroob is the ex-wife of the dead Princess Shroob from Planet Shroob. He hates Mario and Luigi heavily and plans to get his revenge on them. Through this, Prince Shroob also hates LuigiGuy and Stop Guy, as they are fans of the Mario Bros. LuigiGuy doesn't entirely get Prince Shroob, but since Prince Shroob hates him he considers him an enemy. Magikarma - LuigiGuy and Magikarma aren't exactly "enemies", since Magikarma is more just enemies with Roshi, or "Red Avenger". However, "an enemy of my friend is my friend", so LuigiGuy and Magikarma are technically enemies. They've only actually encountered each other twice, in "Paper Mario and the Mystic Gem" and "Saviours of Dimension WP". Frizzy - A Fuzzy from parts unknown. LuigiGuy and Frizzy are rivals, the two of them always butting heads. It's unknown what started their rivalry or even why they are still mad at each other, but it seems like it will go on forever. LuigiGuy seems to just be annoyed by Frizzy, while Frizzy is constantly angry at LuigiGuy. Hastee Dayzee - A super-fast Hayzee Dayzee and LuigiGuy's ex-girlfriend. For a while after "Paper Mario and the Mystic Gem", LuigiGuy and Hastee Dayzee had begun dating. However, something happened, and Hastee Dayzee dumped LuigiGuy for Frizzy. LuigiGuy doesn't want to tell what happened, but hates Hastee Dayzee now like any other ex-couple. Trivia *LuigiGuy was originally intended to be a transformation for Luigi in a fan-project called "Super Luigi Era", which was to parrallel Mario's journey into space with a journey for Luigi through time. However, the entire idea was scrapped and LuigiGuy became a character all his own. *LuigiGuy's coloring parallel's Luigi's: His straps (mask strap and belt) are colored like Luigi's overalls, his shoes are the same color as Luigi's, and his cloth is the same color as Luigi's shirt. As well, LuigiGuy wears a hat just like Luigi's. *Like his entire family, LuigiGuy's real name relates to traffic lights. In his case, it's the green light, which means "Go". *While not as noticable, LuigiGuy's hat is actually way too big for him: it doesn't fill his whole head (he actually has paper underneath it to keep the hat from covering his face) and sticks out a bit over the back of his head. *Often, mostly only by LuigiGuy himself, LuigiGuy and Melody are depicted as a "couple". Whether or not they are actually dating has yet to be comfirmed, since LuigiGuy is actually dating Cutie Gal. **LuigiGuy was originally intended to be dating a Shy Guy named DaisyGal, who would be a huge fan of Daisy. This idea was scrapped and long forgotten, however.﻿ Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Fanbase